


the stars are dim compared to you

by Faye_Reynolds



Series: tumblr au prompts [9]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M, Star Trek!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 05:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13381467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faye_Reynolds/pseuds/Faye_Reynolds
Summary: frommy tumblr post





	the stars are dim compared to you

**Author's Note:**

> from [my tumblr post](http://thecompanyofheroes.co.vu/post/163784732578/winnix-star-trekau-only-two-things-in-nixs)

only two things in nix’s life were able to completely capture and hold his full attention: space and richard winters. it just so happened that both managed to become his life. when dick had told nix he wanted to join starfleet, nix has thanked whatever was out there that he’d get to go to the place he wanted to go the most with the man he wanted the most. after they graduate, dick is made captain of their own ship and he chooses nix as his 1st lieutenant, and nix feels complete. he knows that dick would never want him in the way nix wants the redhead, but to explore, fight, and survive side-by-side with him for the rest of their lives is enough. and everything is going according to plan until they’re blindsided by romulans and nix is taken hostage. this wasn’t really his plan, but so longs as he can keep them away from the heavily damaged u.s.s. easy, he’ll be fine. he’s nearly died for dick more times than he can count, if he has to die for real, he’s more than willing to, it’s worth it to save the man he loves and the crew he’s grown to call his family. 

* * *

 

nix swallowed heavily, sweat dripping along his face, mixing with the blood from the open wound on his head.

he always hate how hot romulans kept their holding cells.

he sighed and leaned against the wall, laughing at the absurdity that he’d die at the hands of beings that still insisted on metal holding cells. so much technology at their hands and they still used metal. he shrugged, it was still effective.

one of his designated guards walked towards him and nix smiled. if he was going to die at their hands, he was going to have a little bit of fun with it.

“are all of your people’s ships so god awful or is it just yours?”

the man only grunted and unlocked the door before yanking nix out of the cell.

“you don’t have to be so rough, i know how to walk.”

“yet you do not know when to stop speaking.”

nix shrugged, “you sound a lot like my parents.”

* * *

dick was lost, screaming, and trying his hardest to connect to the ship, but it was gone.

roe was attending to the injured. luz and lip were trying to get the comms back online. and speirs and toye were loading himself with as many weapons as possible. 

“lip?” he asked, voice rough with emotion and fear. 

lip just shook his head and dick kicked his captain’s chair to the ground.

the men went silent and looked at dick, never before seeing the man this upset.

“captain?” blithe called out softly.

dick sighed, “yeah.”

“i may have reactivated the transmitter on lieutenant nixon’s comm, sir. he’s not far off.”

dick smiled and pulled his chair back up.

“lieutenant lipton.”

lip smiled, “yes, sir?”

“let’s get ‘em.”

* * *

as far as being held hostage, nix thought people’s tale were often over-exaggerated.

so far, it’s been a breeze, but he knew it was only a matter of time until shit hit the fan.

as it turned out, that time was now.

“my name is vumiuhk. and you are?”

“bored.”

vumiuhk looked confused and nix took pity on him.

“lewis, my name is lewis.”

the romulan nodded, “very well. i do like to know the name of men i’m about to kill.”

nix sighed, “can i ask you something?”

“i suppose,” vumiuhk responded.

“why  _do_  you want to kill me? i mean, i’ve done nothing untoward to you. i haven’t harmed any of your men. all we did was show up near your ship. we didn’t even see you.”

nix was trying to keep them talking, give the men time to get away. 

vumiuhk seemed to think this over.

“look i’m not trying to talk my way out of death, i’m just curious why you attacked us when we showed no signs of attacking you. honestly we were just looking for the trading market on undular 12.”

vumiuhk laughed, “as were we. it seems we’re on the same path, lewis.”

nix smiled, for his soon-to-be-murderer the man was surprisingly easy to talk to.

“they have the best coffee this side of the galaxy.”

vumiuhk seemed to think something over before reaching a decision.

“theritis, set a course for undular 12. lewis here deserves a last cup of coffee.”

vumiuhk winked at nix and if he weren’t about to die, lewis would’ve found it odd.

unfortunately, it was at that exact moment that a familiar voice rang through the speaker system.

“give us our man back or else i have full authority to kill each and everyone of you.”

nix sighed and when vumiuhk looked at him in surprised, nix shrugged.

this was by far the oddest hostage situation in recent memory and that included the time babe had almost married a xindi during a hostile negotiation.

“d-do you mind?”

vumiuhk gestured for nix to use the comms.

“ron stop being weird. i’m fine.”

dick came through the line and nix’s heart stopped.

“nix? what’s going on?”

nix sighed, “nothing, just hanging out with my new friend vumiuhk.”

he looked to vumiuhk who looked like he was watching a circus act and nix guessed they were as close to that as they could be. 

“nix, i-i…are you okay?”

nix smiled, “just fine, captain. vumi and i are going to get a nice cup of coffee on u-12. care to join us?”

nix heard dick laugh and he knew he could die happy, hearing that sound one last time. 

“we’re right behind you, lieutenant. flash.”

nix laughed, “thunder.”

nix turned to vumiuhk and when the romulan spoke, nix was completely surprised by what he asked.

“your husband is very concerned for you. you are lucky to know such love.”

nix blushed and stuttered out, “h-he’s…w-we….w-what?”

vumiuhk slapped nix on the back and he swore his shoulder dislocated slightly. 

“do not worry, lewis. we do not judge. but i cannot bear to separate such love. if i lost theritis, i do not know if i could live.”

nix looked to theritis and saw the same smile on his face that dick always had when nix made his smile. it was jarring to say the least. 

“theritis please set the course as quickly as possible.”

nix shook his head and sat down heavily in the chair by the control board.

“well, i’ll be damned.”

* * *

the moment dick saw nix in the market, he ran towards him. he didn’t care what was happening or what would happen, he just needed to know, need to feel that nix was okay. 

he shouted nix’s name and once the man turned to him, he began running as well. 

as soon as they met, dick expected a hug, instead nix’s lips crashed into his and his hands enveloped dick’s neck.

it was a high that dick had never felt before, not when he first went into space and saw the stars up close, not when he flew his ship for the first time, not even when he had led his first solo mission. and it was a high that he never wanted to come down from. 

nix pulled away abruptly and pushed dick slightly before pulling the redhead back towards him. 

“why the hell didn’t you tell me?”

dick smiled, “i never knew how.”

“you’re an idiot, you know that?”

dick smiled and pulled nix closer to him.

“yeah, but you love it.”

nix blushed, “yeah i do.”

just then the rest of the team came out and hugged the two of them. 

nix turned and saw vumiuhk and called him over. 

the men stood still, poised to strike, but nix wave his arm.

“boys, this is vumiuhk and theritis and their crew. vumi, ther, this is my crew.”

one awkward silence, two hours later, and countless drinks later, the two crews were thick as thieves.

buck, babe, and luz were showing a group of romulan engineers how to play darts.

speirs, lip, and johnny were discussing the best way to enhance weapons.

the rest of the men dispersed inside the bar, all having a great time and causing trouble.

dick, nix, vumiuhk an theritis all looked on with a shared fondness.

“your men are very good humans. you are a family, no?”

nix smiled, his hand entwined with dick’s, “yeah, we’re family.”

“your men are good too. i like how your engineers are pretending to fail at darts.”

vumiuhk laughed, “others think us brutes, but we are a very polite people. well, most of us.”

dick whispered into nix’s ear, “you do realize you managed to make friends with romulans. something no one else in starfleet has ever been able to do.”

nix laughed, “i knew my mouth was good for something.”

dick looked down as nix licked his lips.

“i can think of a lot of other good uses for your mouth too.”

theritis sighed, “oh vumiuhk, remember when we were so young?”

vumiuhk smiled, “theritis, we’re still young. perhaps we should visit the falls of the cordula belt again?”

theritis smiled and kiss vumiuhk chastely, as though it still made him nervous to show such affection. 

nix looked to dick, just to take in his features, but dick was already looking at him. 

nix laughed, “did you know that vumi here thought you were my husband?”

dick blushed, “really?”

vumiuhk smiled, “yes captain. if you are not already, you soon will be.”

dick nodded and turned to nix.

nix swore he could read dick’s mind and jerked his head toward the direction of the universal chapel outside the city. 

“going my way?”

dick place a firm and heated kiss on nix’s lips in answer. 


End file.
